This study examines the effects the effect on mood and desire to drink of a dietary manipulation resulting in low plasma tryptophan levels in depressed alcoholics. Patients are recruited from among treatment responders in a study of sertraline for alcohol dependence and major depression. These data will help to address the question of the role of serotonin (levels of which are a function of tryptophan concentration) in the development of these common comorbid disorders.